Sonic tail
by Omega Caboose
Summary: What will Ezra, Gray, and Natsu do when they are transported to a world with talking animals and a echidna who's life is dedicated to guarding a giant emerald? Note: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or Fairy Tail copyright goes to the owners
1. Chapter 1: Sonic opening

sonic woke up on the ground and thought to himself, "Why am I..." He suddenly realized he was in a tree.

Sonic saw knuckles wake up and say, " hey! why am I the one on the floor!" Then both of them looked the same way and saw a red and black hedgehog in a leather jacket, a pair of red pants and also on his head was a pair of headphones with the mic in the place where he could speak into it clearly, "Who are you and what is this place!" Knuckles yelled.

"Ok look, i'll tell you later but for know put these on yourselves and your sleeping buddies there" the hedgehog said as he handed them headphones with mics then added "These help translate language you can understand, and it translates your voice to japanese so they can understand you." Knuckles had a confused look on his face. Once sonic saw it he started running.

Knuckles put up his fists and said, "I'm confused!" He turned around and punched sonic in the back. Then he turned back around and said, " So who are you?" He asked as the hedgehog disapeared.

Then the same hedgehog jumped off a building making knuckles confused, "copy magic." The hedgehog said making knuckles get out of confusion. "Welcome to Fairy tail." the hedgehog added with a grin pushing a button to play music that was only directed towards the headphones tails had on still asleep.

Sonic saw tails wake up with a angry look on his face yelling "WHAT SECRET!"

"I'm attacking this official guild, Why you might ask I heard rumors that erza and punchbag are here." the hedgehog told them. suddenly everyone woke up.

They were running towards the guild yelling, "Alright punchbag!"

The hedgehog stood there and yelled, " My name is Darkness!" Then thought to himself, "This bunch of crazies is perfect for that guild, But they're going the wrong way"

Well this is it for the Sonic opening... Yes I know it was short, but if you want I could (no promises) add your created sonic and/or fairy tail character, I'm gonna need alot of characters for this story.

NEXT CHAPTER: Fairy tail opening!


	2. Chapter 2: Fairy Tail opening

**Sonic Tail: Fairy tail opening**

Natsu Dragneel and the others looked towards the city when they heard explosions outside. Then a couple minutes later Gray was kicked into the guild by a man who looked like a mutant, Juvia ran over to Gray, "Gray my love." She said, then looked up to find herself face to face with a mutant, "You hurt him, you'll die for that!" She screamed using waterlock on the mutant.

The mutant reversed the waterlock like it was nothing, "Arrogant girl." He said "Your attacks are useless on me." He then looked around and said, "I come to duel the wizard in armor."

Erza then stepped out of the ranks of wizards, "I'm here." She said "But why ask to duel me."

The mutant turned into a human and said, "Because you are the only one who knows me."

A enchantment wall went up as both Erza and her dueler prepared to begin the fight. When the fight started Erza equipped one of her more powerful armor, but to her surprise her dueler was dodging her attacks like he already knew what her moves were. "He's out smarting her." Natsu said astonished.

Erza sliced through her dueler with a blade. "Yes!" She thought to herself. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see him in perfect shape.

"You call this a battle this is a sport." He said then punched Ezra in the face. The enchantment wall went down, then Natsu and Gray jumped for him. The man placed his hand on the ground and Natsu and Gray flew backwards The man then said, "You two interrupted a duel when it wasn't over, as punishment I will sent you three to an unknown world." He held his hand up and a black teleported ball grew.

Erza looked up at him, "Darkness!" She said surprised.

Darkness then looked down at Erza "The one and only." he said then teleported them right as sonic and his friends got in the door teleporting them also.

**Sonic the hedgehog: Wait, so you can turn into a human?**

**Darkness: Yeah.**

**Natsu: What I want to know is how you were able to copy yourself.**

**Darkness: That can wait when Shadow and Erza are here.**

**I am still accepting character entries, so if you still want your created sonic or fairy tail character(s) in leave a review saying that you would like them to be in the story**

**Next chapter won't be ****available for awhile cause I still need to dig for more ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3: Time Travel

**Hi! i'm adding an extra ****character this chapter. the characters name is Fire the hedgehog. Fire is the heart and soul of iblis.**

Sonic the hedgehog woke up in a room where the only light was a small flame on a pedestal. "Why does this seem familiar?" He asked himself out loud.

Sonic was then transported to his house where he sat up in his bed. He looked around and saw a hedgehog with red and fiery orange fur. "Hello Sonic the hedgehog." the hedgehog said.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked him.

"My name is Fire, and I am the heart and soul of the eternal god you call iblis." Fire told Sonic.

**At the chaotix's detective ****agency**

Out front silver and blaze were talking to vector when suddenly Darkness the hedgehog appeared. "Yo Darkness how you doing?" Silver asked with a grin on his face.

Darkness looked at Silver, "time travel just isn't cut for me." Darkness said with a gag.

Then Silver looked up and said "Oh yeah I forgot I invited everyone else over here."

"Why?" Darkness asked.

"Nothing special." Blaze answered for Silver.

Darkness was about to say something when Shadow the hedgehog arrived seconds before the others. "Geez talk about crowded." Vector said.

Sonic then said, "I met this strange guy in my room this morning, his name is apparently Fire."

Darkness cringed when he heard the name. Silver looked at blaze, "I invited you all here because of the three new people that arrived yesterday." He said.

"You mean the people I teleported here after twenty minutes of being in that world?" Darkness asked.

Silver punched Darkness in the face and said, "I thought that we all didn't get a good enough education, So I thought what if I send all of us back in time to get better grades in school?"

Shadow pointed a gun to silvers face and said, "If you do then I will personally send you strait to HELL!"

Silver then without warning teleported us all including Erza, Gray, and Natsu back in time to sonic's high school years.

**Note:Erza , Gray, and Natsu are the people Darkness teleported to sonic's world in the 2nd prologue.**

**Years ago in sonic's house:**

"alright, this is the worst day anyone could ever think of." Sonic said. Once sonic got ready, he walked out the door to see Sonia and Manic. "What is going on?" He said.

Then Sonic remembered Silver teleporting everyone back in time. "Hey bro." Manic said. "Ready for the first day of school this year." He added with a grin.

Darkness then came walking down the street singing a song by skillet, "This is how it feels when you take your life back." He was singing.

Sonia stopped Darkness in the street, "Have you seen Knuckles, and plus why are you singing?" She asked.

"Last I saw Knuckles was with Shadow Going to beat up Silver." Darkness said, "And I have my own band."

"When do you preform bro?" Manic asked.

A orange hedgehog with a jacket similar to scourge's came up behind Manic and Sonia. "Today, after school." He said

**On the bus**

Darkness had just noticed the orange hedgehog, "Sup Random my homie g" Darkness said.

Shadow the hedgehog got on the bus followed by Knuckles and a beat up Silver. Shadow then turned towards Silver "I told what would happen." He said, "Next time it will be worse, got that."

Silver after that stopped Shadow with his telekinesis. Shadow looked toward Knuckles and nodded. "Punching time!"

**Me: Hey, I'm here!**

**Darkness: Finally!**

**Natsu: So how were you able to make a copy of yourself?**

**Shadow: What the hell is going on?!**

**Manic: Hey! I heard Sonic was here.**

**Erza: What's going on here?**

**Me: I don't know but next chapter is coming in about a week probably.**


End file.
